Scorpius, Rose et Albus à l'école des sorciers
by Jeremiah Hawkins
Summary: Après James/Sirius/Remus et Harry/Ron/Hermione, voici la troisième génération de sorciers à Poudlard ! Voici l'Histoire  non officielle  de Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Potter et Rose Weasley !
1. Chapter 1 : Arrivée à Poudlard

Scorpius, Rose et Albus

_à l'école des sorciers _

**Message de Jeremiah : Bonjour bonsoir ! Voici une petite fic sur le nouveau trio de Poudlard ! Après James Potter/Remus Lupin/Sirius Black et Harry Potter/Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger, voici Albus Severus Potter/Rose Weasley/Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy ! Un grand merci à Falyla qui m'a permis de reprendre quelques passages de sa traduction de l'histoire originale de BlancheMalfoy L'HISTOIRE DE DRACO MALFOY pour ma propre fic. Je vous conseille très fortement cette fic que vous retrouverez dans mes fics préférées.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

_Chapitre 1_

Tête haute, Scorpius marchait aux côtés de ses parents, Astoria et Draco Malfoy sur les quais de la gare King Cross. Neuver, l'elfe de maison, avait insisté pour pousser le chariot du jeune garçon. Bien qu'étant un elfe libre, Neuver était resté dans la famille Malfoy car il aimait beaucoup ses maîtres. Toute la famille marchait avec la dignité caractéristique des Malfoy sur le quai numéro neuf trois quarts. Ce n'était pourtant pas simple avec tous les regards haineux que leur lançaient les passants. Depuis la guerre contre Lord Voldemort, les Malfoy étaient détestés.

C'est pour cela qu'Astoria et Draco étaient effrayés par ce qui pourrait arriver à Scorpius une fois à Poudlard. Leur seule consolation était que Scorpius ne ressemblait en rien à son père. Certes, physiquement, c'était sa copie conforme : même couleur d'yeux, de cheveux, la même radieuse beauté... Mais alors que Malfoy père était fat et vaniteux et ce, uniquement pour cacher ses profondes insécurités, Scorpius était l'exact opposé. C'était un gamin adorable et charmant. Il savait se montrer fier sans être vaniteux. Il était né avec une aristocratie naturelle mais sans être agaçant ni hautain. Il était la fierté et la joie de son père. Il était même devenu sa raison de vivre et Drago aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui. Il s'était juré de lancer un mauvais sort à quiconque oserait lui faire du mal.

Scorpius n'avait jamais été à l'école : son père lui faisait prendre des cours particuliers au manoir car il avait peur que son fils paye cher son nom. Drago savait très bien à quel point le monde des sorciers haïssaient sa famille, de son père jusqu'à son fils. Seule sa mère était respectée pour avoir sauvé Harry Potter lors de la bataille finale contre Lord Voldemort. Mais chacun savait également que Drago portait la marque des Ténèbres. Ne pouvant cracher leur haine au visage de Malfoy père, Drago et Astoria savaient que ceux qui avaient perdu des proches dans la guerre la cracheraient au visage de Malfoy fils.

Scorpius voyait très bien que ses parents étaient un peu inquiets. La veille, il avait eu une discussion avec son père. Celui-ci lui avait raconté tout ce qu'il avait fait pendant la guerre. Cela avait largement expliqué pourquoi les autres sorciers haïssaient leur famille. Mais Scorpius n'en voulait pas à son père, ce héro, cet ami, ce confident. Il aimait son père plus que tout et ferai n'importe quoi pour s'en faire aimer et faire sa fierté. Ces deux objectifs étaient déjà largement acquis et Scorpius le savait. Il travaillait cependant beaucoup pour avoir de bonnes notes. Scorpius était un élève brillant. Mais malgré tout l'amour et toute la complicité qui l'unissait à son père, Scorpius avait souvent rêvé d'avoir un ami de son âge. Il n'avait jamais vu que de loin les autres gaminns quand il allait avec son père sur le chemin de traverse et n'avait jamais pu les aborder ne serai-ce qu'une seule fois. Quand il avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard, il avait su que bientôt il allait rencontrer d'autres personnes. Il en était ravi.

Drago jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à son fils.

-Comment tu te sens ? » lui demanda-t-il.

-Ca va » lui répondit le jeune garçon.

Il semblait sincère. Drago devint un peu moins anxieux. Scorpius était différent des autres enfants. Il était plus grave, plus mature, mais surtout, il avait plus d'imagination. Le jeune garçon, comme tous les autres, adorait jouer au quiddich et particulièrement avec son père. Mais ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, c'était rêver. Scorpius aimait dessiner, écrire, peindre... Il dessinait étonnement bien pour un enfant de son âge. C'était toujours des créatures fantastiques : licornes, centaures, nymphes, fées et êtres hors du commun, qui faisaient l'objet de ses dessins. Quand à l'écriture, il se plaisait à décrire des créatures et des lieux invraissemblables. C'en était au point qu'Astoria se demandait où il allait chercher tout ça. Drago avait quand à lui sa petite idée sur le sujet. Il avait en effet surpris plusieurs fois son fils assis sous un arbre assez étonnant du manoir : un grand chêne au tronc noueux aux reflets turquoises et aux feuilles presque bleutés. Il soupçonnait cet arbre de parler à Scorpius des fois, de lui murmurer des choses incroyables. Pas au sens propre du terme, bien sûr mais...

Drago regarda son fils et posa une main sur son épaule. Astoria restait très agitée. Elle s'agenouilla pour boutonner le lourd manteau de Scorpius. Drago lèva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien, premièrement parce qu'ils étaient en public, deuxièmement parce qu'il était aussi protecteur qu'elle.

-Fais tes devoirs mais trouve le temps de t'amuser. Ne te balade pas dans le château la nuit et oublie la Forêt interdite. Et par-dessus tout, si quelqu'un te brutalise, va voir la directrice, d'accord ? » répèta-t-elle pour la énième fois.

-Okay », soupira son fils.

Scorpius dévisageait son père avec la même adoration et la même confiance que Drago pour Lucius quand il était enfant. Drago soupira. Il avait toujours déçu son père : il n'était pas devenu un des sous-fifres préféré du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ni le meilleur attrapeur, ni le meilleur élève, rien du tout. Conaissant son père, Drago savait que celui-ci aurait attendu de Scorpius tout ce qu'il n'avait pas pu obtenir de son lui... si seulement Lucius n'était pas mort à Azkaban cinq ans auparavant.

Drago n'attendait pas la même chose de son fils. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'il s'amuse et qu'il soit heureux. Il se fichait que Scorpius devienne l'Attrapeur de l'année. Il se ficherait même qu'il se soit pas dans l'équipe. Tout ce qu'il voulait vraiment pour lui, c'était qu'il ne ressente pas le poid d'être un Malfoy.

Le train siffla, prêt à partir. Drago se pencha une dernière fois vers son fils, le pris dans ses bras et lui murmura :

-Sois sage. Mais défends-toi si tu le dois.

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et rit. Comme si il ne savait pas déjà que son fils était capable de se défendre seul ! Scorpius avait l'air fragile mais c'était un enfant intelligent. En outre, Drago lui avait appris quelques tours quelques semaines auparavant. Astoria regarda son mari comme si il était un cas désespéré. Elle croyait sincèrement que Scorpius allait tout rapporter à la directrice plutôt que de faire justice par ses propres moyens. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre qu'un garçon devait savoir se battre.

Scorpius enlaça son père, puis sa mère et se dirigea vers le train. Il monta les premières marches, se retourna et adressa un signe de main à ses parents qu'ils lui rendirent. Le train siffla une seconde fois et Scorpius disparu dans un wagon noir et rouge. De nombreux élèves se pressaient déjà dans les compartiments. Tant d'élèves ! Tant de personnes à rencontrer ! Tant d'amis à se faire ! Scorpius était certain de se faire plein de nouveaux amis. Son père lui avait conseillé de ne pas dire son nom de famille, sauf si il était obligé. Le jeune garçon trouva un compartiment vide ; il s'y installa.

Alors qu'il avait attendu si longtemps cet instant ; celui de rencontrer les autres enfants ; il cherchait à présent à le repousser pour une raison qui lui était encore inconnue. Pour se rassurer, il passa la main dans sa poche et frôla sa baguette.

Le train démarra et le paysage commença à défiler, lentement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite. Dans le couloir, beaucoup d'enfants cherchaient encore des places. Scorpius soupira, pour tant de raisons mélangées que lui-même ne su pas dire si c'était un soupir positif ou négatif. Les minutes s'écoulaient. Scorpius continuait d'explorer sa poche avec sa main longue et blanche. Il sentit, outre sa baguette, sa bourse dans laquelle il y avait largement de quoi s'offrir des friandises dans le train. Le jeune Malfoy sourit et bénit sa mère d'être aussi prévoyante. Il y avait aussi un paquet de mouchoirs... c'état tout. Ah, non ! Il y avait aussi un crayon et une seconde petite bourse, laquelle était pleine de morceaux de parchemin vierges. Le jeune garçon riva son regard sur le paysage. De vastes plaines verdoyantes défilaient. C'était beau. Très beau. Scorpius laissa vagabonder son imagination. Il imagina une licorne galopant dans les plaines, suivant le train. Dans le ciel, il se représenta un dragon aux écailles de feu... Il ouvrit son sac de voyage et en sorti un calepin, un crayon à papier et une gomme. Lentement, il se mit à dessiner le dragon. Il l'imaginait chevauché d'une sorte d'elfe en armure dorée. Tandis que l'image prenait lentement forme sur son carnet, quelqu'un entra.

-Je peux m'asseoir ici ? » demanda le nouveau venu.

Scorpius releva la tête et fit son plus beau sourire. Le premier enfant de son âge à lui parler se tenait là, devant la porte !

-Oui, bien sûr !

Le garçon ne se fit pas prier. Il s'assit à côté de la fenêtre, en face de Scorpius et posa son sac à côté de lui. Scorpius l'observa attentivement, à son insu. Le garçon faisait à peu près la même taille que lui. Il avait des cheveux très noirs et rebels, de grands yeux verts émeraude et quelques tâches de rousseur sur les joues.

-Je m'appelle Albus, Albus Severus Potter. Mais tu peux m'appeler Al'. Je suis en première année à Poudlard. Et toi ?

Le nom du garçon qui venait d'entrer interpela Scorpius sans qu'il ne le laisse paraître. Ce garçon était donc le fils de Harry Potter ? Le célèbre Harry Potter ? Mais alors... Si jamais il venait à apprendre que lui, Scorpius, était le fils d'un ancien Mangemort... Il allait se faire détester ! Que répondre ? Bah ! Il n'avait qu'à pas dire son nom !

-Je m'appelle Scorpius.

-Scorpius comment ?

-Juste Scorpius.

En temps normal, cette réponse aurait été suspecte, mais Albus ne s'en soucia pas. Son père lui avait dit de ne jamais insister pour avoir les noms de famille des autres. Après la guerre, les personnes portant les mêmes noms que des Mangemorts ont été haïes par la société.

Scorpius retourna à son dessin. Il commençait à tracer les traits du dragon, les yeux... les naseaux... la mâchoire...

-Qu'est-ce que tu dessine ? » demanda Albus.

Scorpius s'immobilisa.

-Un dragon », répondit le blond.

-Je peux voir ?

En tremblant, Scorpius tendit son croquis à Albus. Et si jamais il n'aimait pas son dessin ?

-Ouah ! Tu dessines super bien ! On dirait presque une photo !

Scorpius rougit.

-Merci.

Albus lui rendit son croquis. Alors que Scorpius recommançait à dessiner, il s'installa à côté de lui pour le voir tracer les lignes. Avec émerveillement, Albus vit le dragon s'achever petit à petit. Il vit son cavalier naître et son armure le parer. Il vit Scorpius tracer chaque ligne avec une maîtrise impressionnante de son crayon. Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, le dessin s'achevait. Avec son doigt, Scorpius finalisa les ombres. Il sorti sa baguette et prononça un sort pour nettoyer ses mains noircies par son crayon à papier.

-Tu connais déjà des sorts ? » s'étonna Albus.

-Mon père m'en a appris quelques-uns. J'en connais un qui me permet de faire bouger mes dessins pendant quelques secondes. Tu veux voir ?

-Ouais !

Scorpius allait le faire quand quelqu'un entra. C'était une jeune fille. Elle avait de très longs cheveux roux et plein de tâches de rousseur sur les joues.

-Albus ! Je voulais savoir où tu étais. Je t'ai cherché partout !

-Désolé Rose ! Au fait Scorpius. Je te présente ma cousine, Rose Weasley !

-Enchanté.

-Rose, il faut vraiment que tu voies le dessin de Scorpius. Il s'appêtait à le faire bouger. Viens voir !

La jeune rouquine s'approcha, s'assit à côté d'Albus et approcha la tête de celle du croquis. Scorpius sentit son parfum et ses longs cheveux roux frôler sa peau.

-Waouh ! Tu dessines super bien !

Scorpius se râcla la gorge, approcha sa baguette de son croquis et prononça :

-_Vivis Dessinae_ !

Un éclair jaillit de l'exrémité de la baguette et toucha le dragon de papier. Celui-ci s'ébroua, émit un long cri. L'elfe qui le montait poussa un cri de guerre. Puis le dragon batti des ailes avant de se remettre dans la position initiale et de s'immobiliser sous les cris d'émerveillement de Rose et Albus.

-T'es super doué !

Scorpius baissa à nouveau la tête. Les compliments lui faisaient toujours cet effet-là, sauf quand ils venaient de son père.

-Tu es en première année toi aussi ?

-Oui.

-T'es pas loquace toi dis donc ! » rit Albus.

-Bon, je retourne dans mon compartiment, moi. A plus les gars ! » dit Rose.

Scorpius ne la quitta pas des yeux jusqu'au moment où elle disparut. Il rangea son calepin dans son sac, posa sa tête contre la vitre et regarda le paysage qui défilait toujours. Albus tenta à nouveau d'engager la conversation :

-Tu as une idée de la maison où tu vas aller ?

-Oui. Serpentar je crois... toute ma famille y est allée. Et toi ?

-J'aimerai vraiment aller à Gryffondor ! Mes parents y étaient et mon frère y est déjà.

-Je te souhaite vraiment d'y aller. Il paraît que c'est une maison bien.

-Tu n'es pas content d'aller à Serpentar, si tu y vas ?

-Je ne sais pas... Après tout, une maison ou une autre, ça ne doit pas changer grand chose, si ?

-Eh bien... en général, les Gryffondors et les Serpentars s'opposent. Les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles sont assez neutres. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai compris. Mais tu sais, le fait que toute ta famille ai été à Serpentar ne veut pas dire que toi aussi tu y seras !

-Mais je ne suis pas contre ! J'aimerai bien aller à Serpentar ! Mon père serai fier... je crois.

-Bah ! Tu te prends la tête pour rien.

Scorpius esquisse un sourire. Il se sent bien en présence d'Albus.

Quelques heures plus tard, le Poudlard Express s'arrêta enfin. Albus et Scopius étaient déjà en robe de sorciers. Ils descendirent du train ensemble et furent accueillis par un homme immense, le visage rongé par une longue barbe et de grands cheveux noirs tirants sur le gris, appelant les premières années à le suivre :

-Les première années, par ici ! Allez allez, suivez-moi ! Ne traînez pas ! » répétait-il.

Scorpius et Albus s'approchèrent. Le jeune Potter demanda :

-Vous êtes Hagrid ?

Le géant baissa les yeux vers celui qui venait de parler.

-Oh ! Tu dois êtres Albus Potter, le fils de Harry !

-Oui monsieur.

-Appelles-moi Hagrid. J'espère que ton père t'as parlé de moi !

-Plus que vous ne pouvez le croire ! Il m'a demandé de vous transmettre ses amitiés.

-Tu le remercieras et tu lui transmettras les miennes.

Puis le regard de Hagrid tomba sur Scorpius. Il passa de chaleureux à glacial.

-Et toi, tu dois être le fils de Drago... Je me trompe ? » fit-il, amer.

-N... Non monsieur. C'est bien ça. Je suis bien le fils de Drago.

Scorpius baissa la tête échapper au regard du géant. Mais il le sentait encore, dur et froid, contre lui. Ça lui faisait mal. Son père avait donc laissé un si mauvais souvenir ?

-Oh mince... » râla Hagrid avant de se détourner. « Bon, les première années, par ici s'il vous plaît ! Direction les embarcations ! ».

Albus commençait à s'interroger sur Scorpius. Apparement, son père avait laissé un très mauvais souvenir à tous ceux qu'il avait croisé. Que l'étrange garçon ne veuilles pas dire son nom, ce n'était pas grave, c'était courant, mais que quelqu'un lui lance un tel regard... Il y avait quelque chose de louche là-dessous.

Scorpius et lui arrivèrent avec les autres aux embarcations ils montèrent dans une des barques qui avança d'elle-même. Devant eux, le château de Poudlard, tout illuminait, rayonnait. Les deux garçons n'en pouvait plus de s'émerveiller. Ça y est, ils y étaient enfin dans ce lieu incroyable dont leurs parents leur avait tant parlé ! Puis ils accostèrent, presque à regret. Ils suivirent la masse d'élèves de première année dans laquelle ils étaient. Hagrid les laissa devant le château au professeur Mac Gonagall qui les conduisit dans le labyrinthe des couloirs jusque devant la porte de la grande salle.

-La cérémonie de la répartition va commencer », dit-elle. « Veuillez me suivre ».

La lourde porte en bois s'ouvrit sur la Grande Salle. Les jeunes première années suivirent le professeur Mac Gonagall jusqu'à l'estrade. Ils regardaient partout; Scorpius et Albus ne faisaient pas exception à la règle. Toutes ces lumières, ces bougies, ces élèves souriants, cette splendeur... mais ce que Scorpius préférait, c'était le faux ciel étoilé. Il ne le quitta presque pas des yeux. Puis le groupe arriva devant l'estrade.

-Attendez ici je vous prie », dit le professeur Mac Gonagall.

Elle se plaça sur l'estrade, face aux futurs élèves.

-Quand j'appelerai votre nom, vous vous avancerez. Je placerai le choixpeau sur votre tête et serez répartis dans les différentes maisons - elle déroula un long parchemin - Andromeda Nott !

La dénommée s'avança, l'air grave, s'assit sur le tabouret face à tous les autres élèves. Le professeur Mac Gonagall plaça le choixpeau sur sa tête.

-Hmm... » dit celui-ci « Je vois, je vois... Poufsouffle ! ».

La table en question applaudit. Certain crièrent même des « bravo » et des « hourra ».

-Rose Weasley ! » continua le Professeur Mac Gonagall.

Le jeune rouquine s'avança. Scorpius ne la quittait pas des yeux. Rose s'assit.

-Ah ! Voilà longtemps que je n'avais pas vu de Weasley ! Avec toi, comment hésiter une seule seconde ? … Gryffondor !

La table applaudit et Rose, ravie, la rejoignit.

Rowena Parkinson fut envoyée à Serpentar, Blaise Goyle à Poufsouffle, Théodorus Zabini et Corvin Brown à Serdaigle et Hanna Jugson à Gryffondor.

-Albus Severus Potter !

Albus crut que son coeur allait s'arrêter de battre. Il inspira, expira, et alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Des murmures s'élevèrent dans toute la Grande Salle : « Vous croyez que c'est lui ? » « Vous pensez que c'est le fils de l'Elu ? ». « Vous pensez qu'il sera dans notre maison ? ».

Le choixpeau fut placé sur la tête du jeune brun :

-Ah ! Intéressant... Ton père a été particulièrement difficile à placer mais toi, je ne vois aucune raison de ne pas t'envoyer à... Gryffondor !

La table explosa en cris de joie et en applaudissements. Le fils de Harry Potter était avec eux !

-Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy !

Immédiatement, les applaudissements cessèrent. Les murmures s'élevèrent : « Un Malfoy ? Comment osent-ils encore se montrer ceux-là ? » « Il a la même tête que son meurtrier de père ! » « Je suis sûr qu'il est comme Lucius » « Les Malfoy sont tous les mêmes, tous des monstres ».

Tremblant, Scorpius monta les marches. Il avait les jambes en coton. Il s'assit sur le tabouret et leva la tête. Ce qu'il vit l'affola intérieurement. Toute cette haine, toute cette soif de vengeance dans les regards des autres. Scorpius ne chercha même pas Rose et Albus du regard. Ils avaient entendu son nom. Tout le monde avait entendu son nom et personne n'allait l'oublier. Il était fichu. Il serra les dents et ferma les yeux pour ne plus être obligé de regarder la haine des autres.

-Ouais, c'est ça, ferme les yeux fils de monstre ! » cria quelqu'un dans la salle.

Ces mots firent le même effet à Scopius qu'un coup de poignard dans l'estomac. Il eut envie de pleurer mais il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas montrer sa faiblesse. Il sursauta en sentant le choixpeau se poser sur sa tête. La respiration du jeune garçon était à présent lente et saccadée. Il avait peur, même si il ne le montrait pas. Il était mort de peur.

-Un Malfoy ! » s'exclama le choixpeau, comme pour s'assurer que toute la salle avait bien entendu le nom. « Tes ancêtres n'ont jamais été très durs à placer ! Ton père et ton grand-père se trouvaient très bien là où ils étaient... ».

Quelques rires mauvais jaillirent dans la salle. Scorpius n'avait plus qu'une envie, s'enfoncer au plus profond de la Terre pour y mourir étouffé.Le choixpeau continua :

-Les gens comme ceux de ta famille, je les envoie à... Serpentar !

Quelques murmures se firent entendre. « On va lui faire sa fête » « Son grand-père a tué ma tante. Tu vas voir comme je vais bien la venger » « Il ne va pas avoir le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il lui arrive qu'on aura refait le portrait au blondinet ». Scorpius déglutit difficilement en se dirigeant vers la table des Serpentar. Il s'assit dans un coin isolé au milieu de deux places vides. Il s'efforça de regarder vers son assiette vide pour ne pas croiser les regards moqueurs qu'on lui lançait. Il les sentait lui transpercer le corps. « Merlin, Merlin... » se dit le jeune Malfoy. « Mais comment vais-je m'en sortir ? ».

**Message de Jeremiah : Reviews please ! Suite dans le chapitre 2 !**


	2. Chapter 2 : Salle commune et dortoir

**Message de Jeremiah : Pour le moment, j'ai un bon rythme dans l'écriture de cette fic, mais ça ne va pas durer, en partie parce que je ne dispose pas librement de mon ordinateur (je hais mes mauvaises notes en maths...). Et puis il y a l'inspiration qui ne vient pas comme ça... Enfin bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Je précise quand même que les reviews aident grandement dans l'écriture des fics : elle me donnent envie de continuer. Si personne ne m'en envoie, ça veut dire que personne n'aime ce que j'écris et il n'y a plus de raison que je continue à écrire. Enfin bref, c'est pas du chantage, je déteste ça, c'est juste la vérité. Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture à tous !**

**PS : Je conseille aux lecteurs d'écouter « Courage », de Superchick, pendant la lecture de cette fic. C'est l'ambiance.**

_Fin chapitre 1 :_

_Scorpius s'efforça de regarder vers son assiette vide pour ne pas croiser les regards moqueurs qu'on lui lançait. Il les sentait lui transpercer le corps. « Merlin, Merlin... » se dit le jeune Malfoy. « Mais comment vais-je m'en sortir ? »._

Chapitre 2

La cérémonie de la répartition s'acheva. Le professeur Mac Gonagall alla s'asseoit dans son fauteuil – le fauteuil de la directrice de Poudlard – et annonça :

-Que le banquet commence !

Aussitôt, de délicieux mets apparurent dans les plats vides sur les tables, pour la plus grande joie des élèves. A chaque table, chacun se servait copieusement de rôti fumant, de pommes de terres croustillantes, de jus de citrouille parfumé, de gâteaux sucrés et de friandises ensorcelées. Scorpius hésita un moment entre plusieurs plats ; il n'avait jamais été un gros mangeur et voulait

choisir judicieusement ce qu'il allait manger pour n'avoir aucun regrets à la fin du banquet. Finalement, il se servit de petites quantités de presque chaque plat à sa portée. Il était assis en bout de table. Il n'y avait personne à part lui à cet endroit. Pour ce soir, il ne voulait voir personne. Il voulait qu'on l'oublie un peu. Demain, peut-être, il pourrait penser à rencontrer d'autres personnes. Mais pour le moment... pour le moment, il fallait que chacun oublie qu'il était un Malfoy. Manger en silence ne lui posait pas vraiment de problèmes : il était très loin d'avoir envie d'étaler les moindres détails de son existance aux autres.

Scorpius sentait les regards qu'on lançaient. Tantôt moqueurs, tantôt haineux. Alors, après avoir mordu dans une pomme de terre dorée, il passa la main dans la poche. Il sentit la bourse d'argent, sa baguette... Ah, voilà ce qu'il cherchait ! Il se saisit se son crayon, le posa sur la table, et retourna chercher la bourse de bouts de parchemins dans sa poche. Il sortit un fragment de papier, qui devait faire à peu près la taille de sa main. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à une Serpentar de sixième année, posa son crayon sur le papier et commença à la dessiner tout en continuant de manger. Ce jeu lui plaisait : dessiner une personne sans qu'elle ne se rende compte de rien ! Il était passé maître dans cet art en dessinant ses parents sans que ceux-ci ne s'en doutent. La jeune fille était très agitée, elle regardait une amie à sa droite, puis se retournait pour parler à une autre amie à sa gauche. Le défi n'en était que plus amusant pour Scorpius. Quand arriva le moment où il allait dessiner l'uniforme, il se ravisa et décida d'inventer une tenue digne d'une reine elfique. Il modifia alors la coiffure pour y placer une couronne et tresser certaines mèches de cheveux avec des perles d'eau. Puis il vêtit la jeune fille du dessin d'une robe lègère en soie et en velours, mettant ses formes en valeurs. Il termina son dessin en même temps que son repas. « Je lui donnerai vie plus tard », se dit-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la directrice Mac Gonagall se leva :

-Bien. J'espère que vous avez tous bien mangé lors de ce banquet. Les préfets vont raccompagner les première années dans leurs dortoirs. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit à tous.

Les élèves se levèrent, Scorpius les imita. Il rangea dans sa poche son dessin et son crayon puis suivit le groupe de premières années qui suivait le préfet. Celui-ci ne cessait de répéter : « Ne traînez pas Serpentar ! Allez, dépêchez-vous ! Ne traînes pas, suivez-moi ! ». Scorpius suivait de son mieux se faisant le plus petit possible. Il se rendit compte qu'on les emmenai vers les cachots. Les jeunes Serpentars descendirent les marches jusque devant un tableau montrant une jeune femme blanche comme le marbre, vêtue de riches vêtements noirs et verts, tenant une coupe autour de laquelle s'enroulait un serpent.

-Le mot de passe ? » demanda-t-elle.

-_Napel et tue-loup _», répondit un préfet.

Le tableau se décala, laissant apparaître une entrée. Le groupe de première années suivit le préfet qui s'y engouffrait.

Quand Scorpius entra pour la première fois dans la salle commune de Serpentar, il n'en crut pas ses yeux. C'était un endroit impressionnant, irradiant la magie. La salle commune était une grande salle en pierre. Le plafond voûté était retenu par de larges pilliers autour desquels s'enroulaient des serpents, en pierre eux aussi. Colones, arches, arc-boutants, clefs de voûtes... tous étaient magnifiquement sculptés. Des fenêtres gothiques partant du sol jusqu'au plafond étaient percées dans les murs. A travers leurs carreaux quadrillés et transparents, on pouvais voir les eaux du lac, ce qui faisait que la lumière qui emplissait la salle était bleu-verte. Sur certains murs étaient pendues des tapisseries sinoples représentant des personnages un peu effacés par le temps. Dans la grande cheminée, sculptée de serpents, brûlait un feu ardent, réchauffant efficacement toute la salle. Le sol quand à lui était fait de vastes dalles de pierre au centre desquelles, dans un losange, était sculptée en bas-relief une tête de serpent. Le mobilier était relativement luxueux. De grands lustres étaient pendus au plafond ornés de serpents aux aussi. Des bureaux en ébène étaient disposés contre les murs avecun chandelier en argent pour chacun. De grands fauteuils et canapés en velours verts étaient disposés en cercle sur le tapis brodé au centre de la salle et en arc de cercle autour de la cheminée. A l'opposé des bureaux se trouvaient de grandes étagères elles aussi en ébène dans lesquelles se trouvaient de nombreux livres et les coupes gagnées par la maison Serpentar. Non loin d'elles se trouvait le tableau d'affichage. Sur celui-ci étaient punaisées nombre de mots et petites annonces. Enfin, il y avait quelques tables basses et guéridons sur lesquelles étaient posés des chandeliers, de vastes coupes contenant des pommes d'une rougeur parfaite, ou rien. Enfin, sur le mur à gauche et à droite de celui de la porte d'entrée se trouvaient des portes menant aux dortoirs.

Alors que les élèves poussaient des cris et des murmures admiratifs, le préfet de Serpentar se plaça face à eux :

-Le dortoir des filles est accessible par la porte au fond à droite, celui des garçons par la porte au fond à gauche. Si vous avez une question ou un problème quelconque, n'hésitez pas à m'en parler. Sur-ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit ! ».

Il s'en alla, laissant derrière lui des premières années fascinés.

D'abord, personne n'osa bouger, comme si le moindre pas en avant allait faire disparaître la pièce. Puis, petit à petit, les élèves commençèrent à avancer, timidement. Scorpius suivit le mouvement. Lentement, il s'approcha d'une des fenêtres gothiques donnant sur l'eau du lac. Cela faisait ressembler la salle à un aquarium. Et justement, dans cet aquarium, Scorpius se sentait comme un poisson dans l'eau. Son visage était maintenant à quelques centimètres de la vitre. Il y posa lentement un main blâfarde contre le verre froid et observait les profondeurs du lac, impressioné. A une vitesse impressionante, un strangulot apparu et se plaqua contre la vitre en lui faisant une grimace épouvantable. Surpris, Scorpius recula la tête de quelques centimètres. Le strangulot se mit à rire, ce qui fit sourire le jeune Malfoy. Celui-ci tapota du doigt la vitre juste devant le strangulot.

-Tu joues avec ton frère Malfoy ? C'est vrai que vous vous ressemblez beaucoup ! » railla un voix derrière Scorpius.

Le jeune garçon se retourna. Il vit un garçon plutôt grand, la peau burinée, les yeux noisettes et les cheveux bruns. Il devait être en cinquième ou sixième année. C'était un garçon grand et large d'épaules, assez musclé aussi... Il continua :

-Dis donc Malfoy, ton papa t'as jamais dis que ce n'est pas très poli de dévisager les gens comme ça ? ».

-Peut-être, mais le tien ne t'as apparement pas appris qu'insulter les gens n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus courtois non plus. » répondit Scorpius d'un ton sec.

D'un pas digne mais rapide, il se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons quand une jeune fille lui barra le passage. Elle aussi semblait être en sixième année. Elle était grande, mince... « C'est la fille que j'ai dessiné tout à l'heure ! » pensa Scorpius.

-T'es pressé de nous quitter Malfoy ? », dit la jeune fille, teigneuse.

-Parfaitement. Je ne pense pas que ça pose problème à qui que ce soit ! ».

-Oh mais si ça nous pose un problème ! Tu ne veux pas rester avec nous ? » rétorqua le garçon brun sur un ton mielleux et narquois.

-Non, merci. Tout ce que je veux, c'est rejoindre le dortoir des garçons de première année ».

-Tout ce que je veux c'est rejoindre le dortoir des garçons de première année. » singea la jeune fille.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais me laisser passer, s'il te plaît ? » insista Scorpius en tentant de garder son calme.

-Tu crois que tu peux nous donner des ordres maintenant, Malfoy ? » dit le garçon brun.

-Non. Je ne crois pas pouvoir donner d'ordres à qui que ce soit. Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'on me laisser passer ».

-Qu'on te laisse passer ? Et tu ne veux pas qu'on s'incline non plus ? » ricanna la fille.

-Non merci. Je ne veux pas de problèmes ».

Sur ce Scorpius écarta comme il pu la fille de son passage et pressa le pas jusqu'au dortoir des garçons de première année. Quand il entra, il vit que plusieurs premières années étaient déjà en pyjama. Ils discutaient joyeusement. Mais quand Scopius entra, ils se turent et lui jetèrent des regards assassins. Scorpius ne dit rien. Il ne baissa pas la tête ; il ne fit que regarder autre part. Les autres garçons se couchèrent sans un mot et éteignirent les lumières. Dans la pénombre, Scorpius se vêtit d'un pyjama et se blotti au creux d'un lit vide. Il ferma tous les rideaux de sa couche à l'exception d'un car sans le fermer, il pouvait voir une fenêtre de son lit. Et de cette fenêtre, il voyait les profondeurs du lac. Dans, ce dortoir au style très semblable à celui de la salle commune de Serpentar, Scorpius se sentait bien. Et dire que des générations d'élèves étaient passées ici même ! Son père et son grand-père avaient peut-être dormi dans ce lit ! Un strangulot passa, puis un deuxième, un troisième, puis une sirène qui s'attarda un peu devant la vitre. Elle ne le voyait pas, mais Scorpius l'observait en souriant. Il était là, lové au fond de son lit, sur le flan, la chaude couverture recouvrant son corps, les mains posée près de sa tête l'une sur l'autre. La lumière verte berçait la pièce d'une lueur étrangement rassurante et familière pour le jeune Scorpius. Il se sentait chez lui ici, malgré la haine que lui portaient ses camarades. Le jeune Malfoy avait décidé d'attendre de se faire oublier un peu avant d'aller vers les autres. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus sage. Tandis qu'il comptait les créatures passant devant la fenêtre à travers les eaux vertes, ses paupières s'alourdirent et il finit pas plonger dans un sommeil doux, chaud, emplis de rêves où s'entre-mêlaient dragons aux écailles de feu, femmes aux vêtements de reines elfiques et elfes en armures aux montures plus belles les unes que les autres.

**Message de Jeremiah : Je sais que ce chapitre est plus court. J'aurais dû l'intégrer au premier chapitre mais j'avais peur d'effrayer les lecteurs avec un chapitre 1 trop long. Pas d'inquiétudes, je travailles déjà sur le chapitre 3 dans lequel je détaillerai les premiers cours de Scorpius (potions, vol sur balais et sortilèges surtout !). Je vais essayer de ne pas être trop longue !**


	3. Chapter 3 : Longdubat et Potions

**Message de Jeremiah : Voilà mon chapitre 3 ! Merci à Artistaa pour sa review ! Bonne lecture à tous ! **

**PS : je ne réponds pas aux reviews dans mes chapitres mais par mail ! Non, non, pas besoin de me transmettre le vôtre, FF s'en occupe (je dis ça pour ceux qui sont pas au courant, on ne sait jamais... ^^).**

Chapitre 3 :

Quand Scorpius se réveilla, tout le monde dormait encore. Il avait l'habitude de se lever très tôt au Manoir à cause des cours particuliers qui commançaient à sept heures. Il était donc normal pour lui se s'éveiller à cinq heures du matin. Pendant les quelques secondes qui lui furent nécessaires pour émerger du sommeil, il se demanda ce qu'il faisait ici. Ce lit n'était pas le sien... Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Les souvenirs lui revinrent peu à peu ; les quais, le train, Albus et Rose, Poudlard, l'humiliation subie lors de la répartition, son dîner à la table des serpentars, la salle commune, le garçon brun et la fille, le dortoir...

Scorpius ne bougea pas. Il écouta les repiration lentes, régulières et apaisées de ses camarades. En se concentrant un peu plus, il put entendre les courants de l'eau du lac derrière la fenêtre. Sans un bruit, il se glissa hors de son lit, s'habilla le plus silencieusement possible et descendit à pas de loup jusqu'à la salle commune.

Le feu brûlait toujours, sans doute grâce à un sortilège. La lumière étant plus forte à l'intérieur de la salle commune que dans le lac et on ne pouvait donc pas voir par les fenêtres. Scorpius s'avança et s'assit sur le tapis vert en face de la cheminée. La chaleur du feu lui chauffait la peau et la danse des flammes sur les braises ardentes appaisait le cours de ses pensées. Dans son esprit s'entremêlaient les images du garçon brun et de la jeune fille qui l'avaient raillé, les centaines de visages pleins de haine face à lui lors de la répartition, les voix glaciales des adultes qui lui avaient parlé, mais aussi les traits et les sourires d'Albus et la beauté et l'énergie de Rose. Ceux deux-là, Scorpius les aimait bien. Malheureusement, maintenant qu'ils savaient tous deux son nom de famille, ils devaient détester le pauvre Scorpius au plus haut point.

Scorpius se figea. Il entendit un bruit dans l'escalier du dortoir des garçons. Il tourna la tête. Un garçon aux cheveux bruns bouclés et au visage un peu niais piqué de tâches de rousseur apparu, déjà habillé.

-Oh, c'est toi... euh, Scorpius, c'est-ça ? » dit-il.

-Oui. Désolé si je t'ai réveillé.

-C'est pas grave tu sais », rit l'autre. « T'es matinal dis donc ! ».

Scorpius est d'abord surpris par l'attitude désinvolte de ce garçon de son âge.

-Ouais... Là où je vivais avant d'arriver ici, je me levais très tôt. Et toi ? Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Je m'appelle Owen, Owen Longdubat. Mon père enseigne la botanique ici, à Poudlard. Mais faut pas croire, je ne suis pas particulièrement doué pour ça. A vrai dire, je ne sais vraiment pas m'y prendre avec les plantes !

Scorpius esquisse un sourire amusé devant le visage souriant de l'autre.

-Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ? » demande Owen.

-Oui, bien sûr !

Le jeune Longdubat prend place à côté de Scorpius.

-Mais... tu ne me détestes pas ? » demande timidement le jeune Malfoy.

-Non, pourquoi je te détesterai ?

-A cause de mon nom de famille.

-Je n'aime pas qu'on juge les enfants en les comparant à leurs parents. Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas aussi méchant qu'on le dit. Et puis, tu n'as pas une tête à haïr tous les moldus, les sangs de bourbes et les « traîtres à leur sang », comme ils disent.

-Il y en a qui disent que je suis méchant ? » s'étonne Scorpius.

-Tout le monde dit ça. Mais, eh, t'en fais pas ! Moi, je suis sûr que t'es quelqu'un de bien. Je t'ai vu dans le train avec Albus et Rose. Si eux t'aiment bien, c'est que tu en vaux la peine.

-Tu les connais ?

-Bien sûr ! Mon père est un vieil ami de leurs parents ! Ils ont étudié ensemble à Poulard ! Mais tous étaient à Gryffondor. Je te dis pas ma tête quand j'ai entendu le choixpeau m'envoyer à Serpentar... ni celle de mon père d'ailleurs. Je crois qu'il est vraiment déçu. Remarque, moi aussi. J'aurai bien voulu être avec Rose et Albus. Mais si ils ont été sympa avec toi, c'est qu'on peu devenir amis !

-Ils doivent me détester à cause de mon nom eux aussi.

-Je t'assures que non Scorp' ! Heu... je peux t'appeler Scorp' ?

-Comme tu le sens.

-Enfin bref, pour en revenir à Rose et Albus, je suis certain qu'ils ne te détestent pas plus que dans le train. T'en fais pas, je te dis !

-Merci. Mais tu sais, je crois que je ferai mieux de me faire tout de suite à l'idée que tout Poudlard me déteste.

-C'est sûr qu'avec un nom de famille comme « Malfoy », faut pas t'attendre à ce que tout le monde s'incline sur ton passage.

-Je sais, mon père me l'a dit. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Il a été forcé de faire ce qu'il a fait.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Si il n'obéissait pas au seigneur des ténèbres, ses parents auraient été tués. Remarque, ça ne change pas grand chose pour moi : je n'ai jamais vu ma grand-mère puisqu'elle s'est exilée au fin fond de l'Irlande et mon grand-père, qui lui était un mangemort volontaire, est mort à Azkaban il y a quelques années.

-Donc, plus aucun Malfoy n'adhère aux « anciennes pratiques » ?

-Anciennes pratiques ?

-Les massacres des moldus et tout et tout !

-Non ! Bien sûr que non !

-... Qu'est-ce que c'est ce bout de papier qui sort de ta poche ?

Scorpius, d'abord surpris, jeta un coups d'oeil vers la poche en question et aperçu le bout de papier. Il le prit et l'observa. Owen lui prit des mains avec un sourire taquin. Dès qu'il vit ce qui était sur le papier, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'admiration et il laissa échapper un « Ouah ! » impressioné.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Scorpius.

-C'est un dessin à toi ?

Owen montra le parchemin à Scorpius. Ce dernier reconnu en effet le dessin fait la veille : celui de la Serpentar de dernière année qui l'avait raillé par la suite. Le jeune Malfoy commençait à se dire que la tenue de reine elfique ne convenait plus du tout à cette fille. Il la remplacerai par des haillons quand il aurait le temps et décoifferai ses cheveux.

-C'est Sally-Anne Fenwick ! » s'exclama Owen.

-C'est son nom ?

-Ben oui ! C'est une vraie mégère si tu veux mon avis. Tout comme son cousin, Marcus Fenwick ! C'est eux qui t'on embêté hier soir. Ils sont insupportables ces deux-là, je les hais ! Dans le train, ils se sont amusés à tranformer les chocogrenouilles de mon voisin en vrais crapauds. Impossible de défaire le sortilège !

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire et continuèrent à parler de choses et d'autres pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent des bruits de pas dans les escaliers. Ils décidèrent d'aller voir leur emploi du temps, punaisé au tableau d'affichage. Deux autres Serpentars arrivèrent, habillés mais pas encore suffisement réveillés pour leur chercher les problèmes.

-C'est pas si chargé que ça ! » s'étonné Scorpius.

-Tu veux rire ? T'as vu le nombre de cours qu'on a ?

-Ouais mais... Enfin bon, j'ai l'habitude de plus d'heures !

-Quoi ?

-Ben oui... Mon père me faisait prendre des cours particuliers. Ça commençait hyper tôt et ça finissait tard presque tous les jours sauf le mercredi et le week-end.

-C'est bizarre... Enfin bref. On commence par potions aujourd'hui. Il est quelle heure ?

Scorpius se retourna vers l'horloge en ébène.

-Il est sept heures. On n'a qu'à aller manger !

-Oui, avant qu'il n'y ai trop de monde dans la Grande salle.

Les deux garçons descendirent à travers les longs couloirs de pierre où couraient parfois quelques elfes de maison pressés. La Grande salle était presque vide : seuls quelques professeurs matinaux mangeaient à leur table. Il n'y avait aucun élève malgré les tables pleines de bacon, d'oeufs brouillés, de toasts, de marmelades, de... bonbons au citron ?, de lait, de jus d'oranges pressées... Les deux garçons s'assirent en bout de table. On ne sait jamais après tout, si quelqu'un arrivait et qu'il leur cherchait des problèmes... Tandis que Scorpius s'attaquait à ses oeufs brouillés, Owen préférait mordre dans son bacon.

-Ça c'est du petit déjeuné !

-Sûr, Owen ! Tu crois que ce sera comme ça tous les jours ?

-J'espère ! Tu mangeais comme ça, chez toi, avant de venir ici, Scorpius ?

-Non. Pas le temps. Mes cours commençaient à sept heures du matin et comme je ne me lève qu'à six heures du matin...

-Six heures ?

-Ouais, mais je suis dans le brouillard, comme tous le monde, dans ces moments-là.

Les deux garçons éclatent de rire. Après un copieux petit déjeuné -le meilleur de sa vie selon Scorpius- ils regagnent la salle commune pour jeter un oeil sur leur emploi du temps.

-On commence par potions ! » s'exclama Owen.

-Cool. On n'aura pas un grand déplacement à faire, c'est dans les cachots » sourit Scorpius.

Ils traversèrent les couloirs froids et humides des cachots avant d'arriver devant une porte en bois sombre sur laquelle était écrit : « _Salle des Potions_ ». Armés de leurs manuels « _Potions magiques_ » et « _Milles herbes et champignons magiques_ » déposés au fond de leurs chaudrons en étain, Scorpius et Owen frappèrent trois coups.

-Entrez ! » leur répondit une voix étouffée par l'isolation de la pièce.

Scorpius passa en premier, suivi d'Owen. Le professeur, Horace Slughorn, était un homme au ventre proéminent, aux cheveux grisâtres et vêtu d'un costume brun qui ne devait pas dater d'hier.

-Eh bien ! Voilà des élèves bien matinaux et motivés pour arriver un quart d'heure avant le début de mon cours ! Alors, voyons voir qui nous avons là...

Slughorn détailla les deux garçons de haut en bas.

-Le jeune Owen Longdubat je suppose » sourit le professeur et serrant chaleureusement la main d'Owen. « Votre père m'a longuement parlé de vos talents en potions. Espérons que vous serrez à la hauteur ! ».

-Je ferai de mon mieux monsieur.

Puis le regard d'Horace s'arrêta sur Scorpius, qui souriait.

-Et vous vous devez être le jeune Malfoy.

-Oui c'est ça monsieur » répondit Scorpius, surpris de croiser un regard compatissant plutôt que glacial de la part du professeur.

-Votre père était très doué en potions, bien que je ne l'ai eu qu'une seule année. Quel dommage qu'un garçon si talentueux se soit engagé dans l'armée de Vous-savez-qui ! Enfin, j'ai crû comprendre qu'on ne lui avait pas trop laissé le choix. Et avec un père comme Lucius, je veux bien croire qu'il ai été enrôlé plus de force que de gré.

-Vous avez connu mon grand-père ? » s'étonna Scorpius.

-Oui, je l'ai connu... Je l'ai eu comme élève il y a une éternité de cela. Tenez, il est là, sur l'étagère.

Le professeur se tourna vers une étagère sur laquelle reposait de très nombreuses photos. Scorpius s'approcha de celle que lui indiquait le professeur Slughorn. Sur celle-ci, on pouvait voir un jeune homme, fier et arrogant, le regard plein de défi et de mépris, les longs cheveux blonds-blancs attachés en queue de cheval par un ruban noir. Cet air insupportablement aristocratique exaspérait Scorpius au plus haut point. Comment un homme pareil peut-il être dans sa famille ?

-Que devient votre grand-père d'ailleurs, Scorpius ? » demanda Slughorn.

-Je ne l'ai pas connu. Il est mort à Azkaban il y a quelques années de cela.

-Oh... Désolé. Mes condoléances.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je suppose que quelqu'un comme lui ne manquera à personne.

D'autres élèves entrèrent. Scorpius et Owen s'assirent à côté l'un de l'autre. Un quart d'heure plus tard le cours débuta.

-Bonjour chers élèves, bienvenu en cours de potions ! » annonça Slughorn en montant sur l'estrade.

-Bonjour ! » répondit le coeur d'élèves.

-Pour commencer l'année, j'aimerai voir ce que vous savez faire. Nous allons donc commencer par... »

_Toc Toc Toc_ ! La porte de la salle s'ouvrit, laissant entrer deux jeunes Gryffondors. Scorpius les reconnu immédiatement : Rose et Albus.

-Désolé Monsieur » s'excusa Albus.

-Ah, mais vous devez être le jeune Potter et la jeune Weasley ! Entrez, entrez ! Asseyez-vous... là par exemple ! Derrière monsieur Malfoy et monsieur Longdubat !

Les deux retardataires prirent place.

-Salut Owen ! Salut Scorpius ! » saluèrent-ils tous bas à leurs voisins de devant.

-Salut ! » répondirent les deux autres.

Scorpius était très surpis. Manifestement, Owen avait raison : Albus et Rose ne le détestait pas.

Le cours repris :

-Bien ! Comme je le disais, nous allons commencer le cours par un exercice pratique. Je vais vous demander de préparer une potion pour soigner les furoncles. Vous trouverez la recette à la page 26 de votre manuel. Comme c'est votre premier cours, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler !

Scorpius et Owen se mirent rapidement au travail. Dès qu'ils eurent allumé le gaz au-dessous de leur chaudron, ils entreprirent de lire la recette de la fameuse potion. Tandis que Scorpius faisait cuire les limaces cornue, Owen écrasait les crochets de serpent. Puis ils découpèrent les orties séchés et mirent le tout dans le chaudron. Quand la cuisson fut terminée, ils retirèrent le chaudron du feu et ajoutèrent les épines de porc-épic. Et tout ça sans l'aide de qui que ce soit. Quand ils eurent fini, le professeur Slughorn s'approcha et jeta un oeil à la potion.

-Par la barbe de Merlin ! Nous avons deux nouveaux princes des potions ! Votre préparation est parfaite ! Vous avez du temps libre jusqu'à votre prochain cours !

Scorpius et Owen sourirent et sortirent de la salle.

-T'avais pas menti quand tu disais que tu étais hyper fort en potions, Owen ! Je ne m'en serai jamais aussi bien sorti sans toi !

-Merci beaucoup Scorp' ! Malheureusement, le prochain cours, c'est la botanique.

-Cool !

-Comment ça « Cool » ? Dois-je te rappeler que je suis le pire des nuls en botanique ?

-Oui, c'est vrai » rit Scorpius. « Bon, on y sera avec un quart d'heure d'avance si on part maintenant. On y va ? ».

-On y va !

**Message de Jeremiah : Ouf ! Il était long ce chapitre-là ! J'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu ! Dans le chapitre suivant, je crois que je vais commencer à sous-entendre l'intrigue de cette fic ! Mwahahaha !**

_**Scorpius : Oh non ! Jeremiah va encore me torturer avec une de ces fics ! AU SECOURS !**_

**Jeremiah : Arrêtes de chouiner et dis ce que tu dois dire Scorp' !**

_**Scorpius : Ok, Ok... Bon en bien envoyez vite des reviews à Jeremiah, ça la calme. Et si elle ne se calme pas, elle pête un câble et c'est moi qui fait les frais ! Bouhouhou ! Au secours, cette fille est cinglée !**_

**Jeremiah : Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter °BONK° (a assomé Scorpius)**

_**Scorpius : …**_

**Jeremiah : Euh... Scorp' ?**

_**Scorpius : … (toujours dans les vappes. C'est qu'elle a de la force la Jeremiah !).**_

**Jeremiah : Euh... oups !**

Comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, il y a beaucoup de personnages inventés dans cette fic. C'est dû au fait que nous sommes 19 ans après le tome 7 de Harry Potter (Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort. Je sais que vous le savez mais je le mets quand même. Pourquoi ? Je sais pas ^^). Donc à la fin de chaque chapitre, je vais faire un petit récapitulatif des personnages de la nouvelle génération et de leurs liens. Voilà :

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy : fils de Drago, ami d'Owen Longdubat. Il est raillé et haït par presque tout Poudlard à cause de son appartenance à la famille Malfoy et de son lien de parenté à Drago Malfoy. Il aime beaucoup Albus Severus Potter, Rose Weasley et Owen Longdubat mais déteste Marcus et Sally-Anne Fenwick qui lui pourrissent la vie.

Marcus Fenwick : le garçon brun et musclé qui s'est juré de gâcher la vie de Scorpius et ses amis avec sa cousine, Sally-Anne. Il est batteur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentar.

Owen Longdubat : fils de Neville Longdubat et ami de Scorpius. C'est un élève moyen dans toutes les matières sauf en potions où il excelle. Il n'aime pas qu'on juge un enfant à ses parents et est la preuve vivante qu'un fils peut être très différent de son père. Il déteste Marcus et Sally-Anne Fanwick qui le raillent sans arrêt.

Sally-Anne Fenwick : cousine de Marcus. Elle fait de son mieux pour gâcher la vie de Scorpius et ses amis avec son cousin.

Albus Severus Potter : Ami de Scorpius et d'Owen et cousin de Rose. Il aime beaucoup Scorpius et admire ses capacités en dessin. Il est presque adulé à Poudlard parce qu'il est le fils de Harry Potter, le survivant. Il déteste Marcus et Sally-Anne Fenwick qui se moquent de lui.

Rose Weasley : Cousine d'Albus et amie de Scorpius et Owen. Elle est très douée dans toutes les matières. Elle ne supporte pas Marcus et Sally-Anne Fenwick.


	4. Chapter 4 : La salle habitée

Message de Jeremiah : Désolée d'avoir été si longue, mais j'ai écrit pas moins de cinq versions de ce chapitre et voici la meilleure ! J'ai pas chômé ! Bonne lecture et merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de mon intrigue !

Chapitre 4 : L'inconnu de la Statue de Rowena

Les semaines s'écoulaient tranquilles, sans aucun problème. Scorpius passait la plupart de son temps avec Owen, Rose et Albus. Tout semblait parfait... tellement parfait que cela ne pouvait durer. L'hiver était arrivé et avec lui la neige. Les problèmes avaient commencé un matin de décembre, un samedi pour être précis. Owen révisait un contrôle de botanique et Scorpius était assis devant le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée. Tous deux étaient assis sur le même canapé.

-Eh, Malfoy ! » appela soudain une voix malheureusement familière à Scorpius. Marcus Fenwick.

-Eh, Malfoy ! » reprit-il. « On vient juste d'inventer un nouveau sport ma cousine, mes potes et moi ! Ecoute aussi Longdubat ! ».

-Pourquoi serait-on concernés ? », soupira Scorpius, las des moqueries répétées de Marcus.

-Parce que ça s'appelle la Chasse au Malfoy et au Longdubat ! La CML !

-Ce qui veut dire ? » demanda Owen, moins sûr de lui.

-Ce qui veut dire que si vous ne vous mettez pas à courir maintenant, vous aurez bientôt bien de trop mal pour pouvoir le faire. Alors je vous conseille de courir vite. Très vite » gloussa l'odieuse Sally-Anne Fenwick.

-Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix, mais je ne rabaisserai pas à courir pour le bon plaisir d'une bande de lâches futiles qui ont besoin de persécuter des gamins qui font deux têtes de moins qu'eux pour se sentir supérieurs » répliqua Scorpius.

-Tu fais de l'esprit Malfoy ? _Petrificus Totalus_ ! » lança Marcus.

Pour le plus grand plaisir de la bande de Fenwick, Scorpius, se figea et tomba face contre terre. Immédiatement, Owen sortit sa baguette pour lancer un contre-sort à Scorpius. Mais il n'eu pas le temps que le faire que déjà, Marcus lançait :

-_Expelliarmus_ !

La baguette d'Owen vola et Sally-Anne lança un sort à son tour :

-_Crache-limace_ !

Owen devint blanc comme un linge. Il tomba en avant et vomi dans la cheminée une horrible limace gluante et répugnante. Les deux cousins partirent dans une crise de fou rire tandis que, sur le sol, Owen tremblait et rougissait de honte. Scorpius, immobilisé, avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. La honte, la terrible honte, lui dévorait l'âme alors que les deux Fenwick le faisaient rouler sur le sol à coups de pieds.

-Scorpi... gluarg ! … us ! » s'exclama Owen en crachant une limace affreusement baveuse. Pas loin, des rires éclataient. Ce n'est qu'un quart d'heure plus tard que les Serpentards trouvèrent plus intéressant à faire. Scorpius était encore immobilisé et personne ne lui venait en aide. Il était seul. Owen ne parvenait pas à se relever. Une heure passa.

Scorpius lâcha une larme... puis deux... et une troisième... puis, une à une, des larmes comme des perles de rosée dévalèrent lentement les joues blanches se son visage figé, sans aucune expression de tristesse. Comme une statue de marbre blanc. Une troisème heure s'acheva et Owen finit enfin de cracher des limaces. Il se releva de la cheminée. La salle Commune était déserte à présent. Tous les élèves étaient sans doute partis déjeuner.

Le jeune Longdubat se leva et se tourna vers son ami. Scorpius pu voir alors qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à pleurer sa honte.

-Scorp' ! Est-ce que ça va ?

-...

-Je vais essayer de te lancer une contre-sort, attends...

-... … …

-Euh... Ah oui ! _Finite_ !

-... … …

-Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que ça ne marche pas !

-... … …

-_Finite Incantatem_ !

-...

-_Finite_ ! _Finite_ !

-Ah !

-Ouf, t'es encore vivant !

-Snif... Merci Owen.

-De rien, mais désolé de ne pas avoir réussi à réagir plus tôt. Je suis vraiment nul.

-Non non ! Je pensais même pas que tu allais arriver à lancer correctement ce contre-sort ! C'est supérieur à notre niveau normalement ! Franchement, bravo !

-...

-...

-Pourquoi... ? On ne leur a rien fait pourtant. Pourquoi... ?

-Parce je m'appelle Malfoy et que tu es mon ami. Je crois que ça va rester comme ça un moment.

-...

-Tu vas me laisser tomber, Owen ?

-Non. T'en fais pas Scorp'. Ils nous auront pas si facilement. On est amis, non ? On va leur tenir tête d'une façon ou d'une autre.

-Avec des pastilles de gerbe ?

-Et des bombabouses !

-Hé hé hé ! Imagine leur tête quand on mettra des pétards surprises sous leurs oreillers.

-Hé ! C'est que t'as déjà des idées Scorp' ! Bon, on va dehors ? Pas envie de rester ici plus longtemps.

-J'te suis Owen. Pas envie de rester là non plus.

Les deux jeunes garçons sortirent de leur Salle commune et se promenèrent dans les couloirs. Ils croisèrent Rose et Albus, qui décidèrent de se joindre à eux. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent. Une statue retenait leur attention. C'était une statue de femme magnifiquement vêtue. Elle avait de longs cheveux coiffés d'magnifique diadème et un regard empli de sagesse et d'idées folles. Les quatre amis s'approchèrent de la plaque d'argent sur le socle de la statue et lirent :

_Rowena Serdaigle_

_Fondatrice de Poudlard et de la maison Serdaigle_

_(dates inconnues)_

-Tiens, Serdaigle, ça me fait penser Scorpius... Tu as terminé devoir d'enchantements ? Si on ne le rend pas, ça va mettre Flitwick dans une rage folle et, du haut de ses quelques centimètres, c'est qu'il peut être menaçant ! » demanda Albus.

-Oui oui. Tu parles de celui sur les sortilèges inventés par les fondateurs des quatres maisons ? Tu savais que le Wingardium Leviosa a été découvert par Rowena Serdaigle ? Les autres sorts de lévitation qui existaient avant n'étaient jamais aussi poussés. Elle avait dit cette phrase -que te de conseille de mettre dans ton devoir- « _Seuls les inconscients chatouillent le dragon qui dort_ ».

_Crrrrrrrrrrrrrr !_

Le bruit fit sursauter les quatre amis. Ils se retournèrent vers la statue : elle venait de se déplacer.

-Ouah... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Owen.

-Sûrment un passage ou une cachette vers une des salles inventées par Rowena Serdaigle » répondit Rose.

-C'est-à-dire ? » demanda encore Albus.

-La Salle sur demande, la Salle commune des Serdaigles, … Je ne sais pas, mi quelque chose comme ça !

Scorpius regarda Rose. Intelligente dis donc, la rouquine ! Et qu'elle était belle en plus ! Pas le temps de penser plus, Rose, Albus, Owen et Scorpius entrèrent. La statue se referma sur eux. Ils ne s'inquiétèrent pas. Si il y a une entrée, il y a forcément une sortie... n'est-ce pas ?

Il faisait sombre. Le passage descendait encore et encore dans les entrailles de Poudlard. Les quatres élèves descendaient avec précaution, craignant de glisser sur les marches de pierre humides. Un bruit de gouttes d'eau s'écrasant au sol dominait. Tenant leurs baguettes et avançant grâce au sortilège « _Lumos_ », ils descendaient encore et encore dans le silence le plus absolu. Enfin, les marches s'arrêtèrent devant une lourde porte en bois. Verrouillée.

-_Alohomora_ ! » souffle Rose.

Les trois garçons qui l'accompagnaient le regardèrent époustoufflés.

-Si vous étiez plus attentifs en cours, vous connaîtriez plus de sortilèges utiles ! » grogna Rose, qui n'aimait pas du tout être observée de la sorte.

Peu importait. La porte était ouverte. Ils entrèrent.

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle ronde, relativement vaste, au plafond soutenu par de hautes colones. Les murs étaient en pierre nue, comme le sol. Les quatres adolescents firent timidement quelques pas. L'odeur dominante était celle de l'humidité et la moisissure. L'ameublement était plus que sommaire : il se composait d'un lit spartiate, de placards et d'une sorte de point d'eau.

-Quelqu'un est venu ici très récement » déclara Owen.

-Comment tu peux le savoir ? » demanda Albus.

-C'est simple : il y a une cigarette sorcière encore fumante dans le cendrier, là-bas ».

Le pire était que le jeune garçon avait raison.

-C'est qui à votre avis ? » demanda Rose.

Scorpius s'approcha du lit et y trouva ce qu'il cherchait : un cheveu. Il l'observa un moment avant de déclarer :

-Ce n'est pas un élève, mais un homme plutôt âgé, puisqu'il a des cheveux blancs. Or, aucun de nos professeurs n'ont de cheveux blancs, que je sache.

-Donc, il y a un vieillard qui se ballade à Poudlard clandestinement ? Un vieillard qui pue la cigarette de surcoît ? » s'esclaffa Rose.

-Faut croire » répondit Scorpius.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'un vieux fou viendrait faire ici ?

-C'est une excellente question, Owen. Mais personne n'a dit qu'il s'agissait d'un intru. Personne n'entre à Poudlard sans y être invité » répondit Rose.

-Et personne n'arrive en retard au cours de Binns sans récolter une heure de colle, faut qu'on y ailles ! » s'exclama Albus en jetant un oeil à sa montre de gousset.

Les quatres adolescents sortirent en trombe de la Salle secrète, passèrent la statue de Rowena et s'en allèrent en cours, non sans s'interroger sur l'identité mystérieuse de l'étrange intru de la salle de Rowena.


End file.
